Her second chance: A new romace
by Lilith Corthaine
Summary: Sarah has just found out she is falling for James. Megan liking him too. But who is this mysterious Dingo?
1. A new start

I awoke the next morning to James on top of me. Nude with his tail excitedly wagging from one side to the other. "Morning lovely." He said, "How did you sleep?" He grinned at me, and then licked the top of my breasts. It all seemed like a dream to me. He was there when I awoke with all the love in the world to give me. I grinned at him, unwilling to look away. "I slept well... At least for the few hours I got." We both laughed at this while he nuzzled my lower jowl. "I have to go and pick up some stuff from my apartment." He said getting up. "It might be a few hours before I get back." I got up a few minutes after he left the house, unsure of what I could do at this point in time. I went down stairs, nude. I felt so different, so free as to the fact that I no longer needed to worry about Megan being home alone and the house being empty. It had been several weeks since I had stocked the fridge with the bare essentials of survival. As I pulled open the fridge door, I smelled a familiar scent, but ignored it when I noticed that I had no food in the kitchen. I decided to go out for some groceries, knowing that the familiar scent was possibly going to linger more than it should. I got dressed anyway and left for the store.

As I arrived at the local WinCo, I saw a familiar face, the scent growing heavier, thicker, and even more sour and intense as I traveled through the aisles. I guess I hadn't noticed before, but he had been following me for at least ten if not fifteen minutes before I realized who he was. After I checked out, I left as quickly as my feet would let me. Just as I thought I had lost this fucker, he appeared next to me on the bus. "Hello, it's been a while hasn't it." I kept staring out as this Dingo kept talking. "About ten years," He grinned. "You know you can't forget our splendid night." That's when it hit me. This was the bastard that left me alone so many years ago. My heart was racing, but not out of fear... It was racing out of hate for him. I turned to him and stared him in the eyes. The ones that had, in the beginning, lured me in. "You left me." I stated. "You used me and for that..." I paused. He looked at my face, pure hatred emanating from my being. "You can shove it up your ass you bastard." I threatened him as I got off on my stop. He of course, followed close behind.

By the time I had gotten home Megan and James had already beaten me in the house. As I approached the stairs, the door flew open allowing Megan to crash into me as I nearly dropped one of the bags to catch her. As she regained her composure, she hugged my leg tightly and exclaimed, "MOMMY! You're home!" She had never been left home alone with a man before, even though she really liked James, she wasn't used to it. Megan looked up to see the Dingo linger behind me. Her lips pulling back, revealing her K-nines with a small growl following soon after. Looking to James, I saw that he had a sour look to him. Almost as if he could tell that the man behind me was bad news. The Dingo looked at Megan, then at James. "My, my..." he said, "This must be your daughter, and that, your husband." James looked at the mongrel, his expression held hate toward the Dingo and compassion and protectiveness to me. He could see the fear and anger in my eyes... both there for extremely good reasons. "Yes I am." James said with a proud look. The Dingo looked at him, bitter at what he said. "I'm just here to collect my property." He said as he roughly grabbed my arm. "You see, she is needed back at the bar. She has a large debt to pay from the last incident." James became furious at what he said about me. He stepped down to face the man, and then punched him square in the lower jowl. "You have no RIGHT to insinuate that she is a whore." His anger, permeating what had been the calm serenity of the neighborhood. "Now, you best leave before I call the law on you." The Dingo getting up from the dirt he belonged in retorted, "FINE! Take your whore, but when she leaves you, I will collect what is mine."

For several days, I avoided the questions that James asked about the Dingo. Not wanting to bring the past back up. One day he approached me, I was no longer able to avoid it any longer. "Who the hell was that?" he asked. I turned to avoid looking him in the face, to ashamed of the encounter that had happened ten years ago. "Sarah, don't try to avoid the question anymore. I need to know in order to figure out what to do." I turned to him and buried my face in his chest, crying uncontrollably. Mainly out of fear or Megan, James and I. "It's him..." I said between wrenching sobs. "It's the bastard who slept with me and left me alone." James seemed to be shocked that I tried to hide this from him, and pissed that he had come back for me. I looked up at James when I had stopped crying. My vision blurred from the tears. I could see his eyes full of hate to the bastard and fear for me. "James," I said, "Please... don't do anything..." He looked at me, his eyes holding a secret. "If he tries anything that would hurt you, he will regret it."

Over the next few days I rested my mind and body. I could smell that bastard lingering outside.


	2. A new romance

I awoke the next morning to James on top of me. Nude with his tail excitedly wagging from one side to the other. "Morning lovely." He said, "How did you sleep?" He grinned at me, and then licked the top of my breasts. It all seemed like a dream to me. He was there when I awoke with all the love in the world to give me. I grinned at him, unwilling to look away. "I slept well... At least for the few hours I got." We both laughed at this while he nuzzled my lower jowl. "I have to go and pick up some stuff from my apartment." He said getting up. "It might be a few hours before I get back." I got up a few minutes after he left the house, unsure of what I could do at this point in time. I went down stairs, nude. I felt so different, so free as to the fact that I no longer needed to worry about Megan being home alone and the house being empty. It had been several weeks since I had stocked the fridge with the bare essentials of survival. As I pulled open the fridge door, I smelled a familiar scent, but ignored it when I noticed that I had no food in the kitchen. I decided to go out for some groceries, knowing that the familiar scent was possibly going to linger more than it should. I got dressed anyway and left for the store.

As I arrived at the local WinCo, I saw a familiar face, the scent growing heavier, thicker, and even more sour and intense as I traveled through the aisles. I guess I hadn't noticed before, but he had been following me for at least ten if not fifteen minutes before I realized who he was. After I checked out, I left as quickly as my feet would let me. Just as I thought I had lost this fucker, he appeared next to me on the bus. "Hello, it's been a while hasn't it." I kept staring out as this Dingo kept talking. "About ten years," He grinned. "You know you can't forget our splendid night." That's when it hit me. This was the bastard that left me alone so many years ago. My heart was racing, but not out of fear... It was racing out of hate for him. I turned to him and stared him in the eyes. The ones that had, in the beginning, lured me in. "You left me." I stated. "You used me and for that..." I paused. He looked at my face, pure hatred emanating from my being. "You can shove it up your ass you bastard." I threatened him as I got off on my stop. He of course, followed close behind.

By the time I had gotten home Megan and James had already beaten me in the house. As I approached the stairs, the door flew open allowing Megan to crash into me as I nearly dropped one of the bags to catch her. As she regained her composure, she hugged my leg tightly and exclaimed, "MOMMY! You're home!" She had never been left home alone with a man before, even though she really liked James, she wasn't used to it. Megan looked up to see the Dingo linger behind me. Her lips pulling back, revealing her K-nines with a small growl following soon after. Looking to James, I saw that he had a sour look to him. Almost as if he could tell that the man behind me was bad news. The Dingo looked at Megan, then at James. "My, my..." he said, "This must be your daughter, and that, your husband." James looked at the mongrel, his expression held hate toward the Dingo and compassion and protectiveness to me. He could see the fear and anger in my eyes... both there for extremely good reasons. "Yes I am." James said with a proud look. The Dingo looked at him, bitter at what he said. "I'm just here to collect my property." He said as he roughly grabbed my arm. "You see, she is needed back at the bar. She has a large debt to pay from the last incident." James became furious at what he said about me. He stepped down to face the man, and then punched him square in the lower jowl. "You have no RIGHT to insinuate that she is a whore." His anger, permeating what had been the calm serenity of the neighborhood. "Now, you best leave before I call the law on you." The Dingo getting up from the dirt he belonged in retorted, "FINE! Take your whore, but when she leaves you, I will collect what is mine."

For several days, I avoided the questions that James asked about the Dingo. Not wanting to bring the past back up. One day he approached me, I was no longer able to avoid it any longer. "Who the hell was that?" he asked. I turned to avoid looking him in the face, to ashamed of the encounter that had happened ten years ago. "Sarah, don't try to avoid the question anymore. I need to know in order to figure out what to do." I turned to him and buried my face in his chest, crying uncontrollably. Mainly out of fear or Megan, James and I. "It's him..." I said between wrenching sobs. "It's the bastard who slept with me and left me alone." James seemed to be shocked that I tried to hide this from him, and pissed that he had come back for me. I looked up at James when I had stopped crying. My vision blurred from the tears. I could see his eyes full of hate to the bastard and fear for me. "James," I said, "Please... don't do anything..." He looked at me, his eyes holding a secret. "If he tries anything that would hurt you, he will regret it."

Over the next few days I rested my mind and body. I could smell that bastard lingering outside.


End file.
